SoundStar
by zantsu
Summary: Старскрим, тайно влюбленный в Саундвейва, краснеющий и ведущий себя как подросток... Достаточно отпугивающе?) Флафф, Саундвейв/Старскрим, низкий рейтинг (ну или не совсем... поцелуй детектед) Это перевод фика SoundStar (автор: abarai-san). Разрешение на перевод получено.


Обычно я не перевожу флафф, но этот вынес мне мозг) Полностью)

Предупреждение: **СС/СВ** (что-то мне подсказывает, что сюда следует добавить еще и ООС-ность))

**Разрешение на перевод получено / I have the permission to translate the fic "SoundStar" by abarai-san**

You can find this fic on DeviantArt (abarai-san_deviantart_com(/)art(/)SoundStar-174319726)

* * *

Трансформеры принадлежат своим создателям, идея фика - автору, а перевод - мне. Без моего согласия данный перевод запрещается где-либо вывешивать.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers.

* * *

Оригинал фика (на английском языке) можно найти здесь:

abarai-san(точка)deviantart(точка)com(/)art(/)SoundStar-174319726

В комментариях автора даны ссылки на арты, которые ее вдохновили.

Также приношу свою глубочайшую благодарность **Skein (****а.к.а CaravanKa**) за помощь в сем безобразии хD

* * *

**SoundStar**

_автор: abarai-san_

Старскрим столкнулся с дилеммой.

Он был тайно влюблен в Саундвэйва с… целую вечность, пусть он и осознавал, что хочет большего, он понимал, что не знает, как это провернуть. Таким образом, следуя совету сотриадников, он оказался перед дверью в командный центр с кубиком энергона в руках. Сколько раз он входил вовнутрь так, будто это место принадлежало ему, распространяя вокруг себя браваду и дерзкую уверенность? И теперь, только потому, что там был один лишь Саундвэйв… Старскрим проклинал самого себя.

Вспышка фиолетового света оповестила Скрима о появлении Скайварпа.

- Чего ты ждешь? – прошипел он, - ТиСи и я пытаемся не дать Мегзу дойти до командного центра, но мы не можем делать это вечно. Давай, иди уже!

С этими словами он пихнул Старскрима за порог и исчез.

Сикер ввалился, запнувшись о собственные ноги, и приземлился на пол нелепой, лишённой всякого достоинства грудой деталей. Красиво зашёл, ничего не скажешь... Он осторожно начал подниматься на ноги — уже заслышав шаги в его сторону (которые звучали всё ближе и ближе). О нет…

- Вопрос: Вы в порядке?

Ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы в полу возникла дыра и поглотила его, иначе он точно умрет от смущения.

- Д-да, я в порядке, - ответил Старскрим, избегая смотреть в оптику Саундвэйва. Яростно краснея, он попытался встать на ноги, и его искра замерла в тот момент, когда он почувствовал руку связиста на своем предплечье, осторожно помогающую подняться.

На миг повисло неловкое молчание, прежде чем Саундвэйв убрал свою руку.

- Вопрос: с какой целью Вы здесь находитесь? Факт: Ваша смена начнется через три часа.

Старскрим помялся немного, борясь самим с собой. («Я, уммм, просто пришел за датападом, который оставил здесь… которого, похоже, больше здесь нет…» или «Ты... Ты мне нравишься!»). В конце концов, он сунул кубик с энергоном в руки Саундвэйву.

- Вот, - сказал он резко, потом развернулся на каблуках и очертя голову рванулся к двери.

Одна рука на воздухозаборнике остановила сикера, а другая потянула за запястье, разворачивая лицом к своему обладателю — Саундвейву. Связист убрал маску, за которой скрывалась красивая улыбка. Старскрим восхитился: он и подумать не мог, что Третий в командовании был так хорош собой.

- Спасибо.

Сикер был абсолютно уверен, что Саундвэйв может слышать, как колотится искра самолета. Связист пододвинулся ближе и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать истребителя.

Ох Праймус, это было так классно.

Губы Саундвэйва нежно соприкоснулись с губами Командующего ВВС. По губам скользнуло игривое касание, отчего Старскрим ахнул, приоткрыв рот, и дал возможность Саундвейву исследовать его глоссой… Связист даже на вкус был хорош. Старскрим трепетал и молился, чтобы колени не подвели его.

Прошла практически вечность, когда Саундвэйв отстранился и запечатал поцелуй легким прикосновением к губам Старскрима. Процессор вновь заработал с привычной скоростью, и сикер с натугой втянул воздух, отчаянно пытаясь остудить системы.

Саундвэйв переменил хватку, обняв Старскрима за плечи, и потёрся носом ему о шлем.

- Факт: ты такой милый.

Если тому была возможность, сикер зарделся бы ещё больше.

Вдруг, снаружи донеслись приглушённые голоса — Старскрим вздрогнул.

- Л-лорд Мегатрон!

О нет… это был голос Скайварпа!

- Я, эээ, СТОЙТЕ, не входите туда!

- Отпусти! – Старскрим начал яростно вырываться, но Саундвэйв оказался сильнее. Магнитофон только крепче сжал истребителя и издевательски промурлыкал смешок.

Именно так и застал Мегатрон своего заместителя и связиста, когда вошел в командный центр. Скайварп маячил за спиной лидера.

Тишину можно было резать ножом. Уже дважды за этот несчастный день Старскрим хотел, чтобы им буквально позавтракал пол.

Наконец, Саундвэйв нарушил молчание.

- Приветствую, Лорд Мегатрон.

Ухмылка тут же появилась на фэйсплете Скайварпа, а величавое выражение лица Мегатрона приняло вид крайнего недоумения.

В конце концов, Скайварп сжалился над сотриадником и перенес прочь Старскрима в телепорт-прыжке, однако, успев хлопнуть Саундвейва по шлему и подмигнуть кассетнику. Затем сикеры исчезли в фиолетовой вспышке.


End file.
